Guilty Pleasure
by Daisy Blue
Summary: A single touch, the brush of a hand or the gentle graze of a foot and he’s captivated all over again. [LJ Oneshot]


**Guilty Pleasure**

Bright bottle green eyes gaze lazily over the boy sitting directly in front of her. Those devilishly sexy full lips that are curved up in a distinctive smile. That erotically messy raven hair that falls just into his sparkling hazel orbs. That tall and lean body that leaves no doubt of the chiselled muscles loitering under his robes.

"Want something, Evans?" And of course that deep sexy voice that seems to caress every word he speaks. Dripping with unmistakable arrogance and amusement yet endearing nonetheless.

Her eyes dart quickly up and down over him and she matches his sly smirk. "Not at all."

She watches with satisfaction as his eyes cloud over with annoyance and his lips begin to pout like a child about to throw a tantrum. A squeak emits as he balances his chair on the two back legs, leaning close to her so his minty breath washes over her moist lips. He's daring her to back down but she meets his stare defiantly, not at all affected by their proximity.

"The game's no fun if it's too easy." She whispers, leaning closer and appreciating the small shudder than runs through his body.

"But I thought you liked easy. Otherwise people might begin to think you care." With a final smirk he turns back around in his seat leaving her seething with anger.

_And what the hell is that supposed to mean Potter?_ She thinks furiously, a deep frown creasing her pretty face.

Luckily the bell rings at that moment signalling the end of class. Furiously she slings her bag over her shoulder and struts out, knowing he's watching her every move and concentrating on keeping her own eyes straight ahead.

Already he regrets his words and knows he'll have to play more carefully around her. She barely even gives him the time of day as it is.

Sighing loudly James brushes off his unsurprised friends with a curt goodbye and hurries in the direction his redheaded goddess is heading. One hand rises to sweep through his unruly locks as his long strides slowly gain on his escapee.

"Lily, wait up!" He yells through the long corridor, hearing it echo down the long walls. She knows it's him and pretends she doesn't notice but her newly changed posture indicates otherwise. Her hips swing that little more, long ruby red tresses swaying back and forth against her back.

Vaguely James wonders why he puts himself through this everyday, ten times a day. Why he lets his ice cool, suave, irresistible demeanour take such a brutal battering. But he knows why and he won't give up until he has what he wants. Her and always her.

He can't pinpoint what exactly it is about her that entrances him, makes him act like a possessed love struck follower. Maybe it's her quick wit, feisty tongue and vivacious manner. Maybe it's her vivid emerald eyes that captivate him, the exquisite porcelain skin, those long toned legs that go on forever, her shining dark crimson locks that seem to float around her like a halo.

"You know it's unladylike to ignore a gentleman." He murmurs lazily, adjusting his stride to match hers.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a lady then; and you're certainly no gentleman."

A small smile lightens his face but still she doesn't look at him. The corridor is now long empty as everyone has already proceeded to the great hall for dinner. But he has no interest in food for all he can focus on is her. Always her.

Long tanned fingers twirl a thin piece of wood, his wand, as they round another corner. Almost unnoticeably he flicks the end and one giant suit of armour crashes down with a deafening clang. The massive battle axe flies through the air whistling in its wake as it thuds down in the exact spot where the two had been standing only seconds before.

A sharp intake of breath comes from the girl lying flat on James' chest, her beckoning soft pink lips just inches from his. His back throbs from the hard landing on stone floor but he doesn't care because she is there with him.

"Scared Evans?" His whisper tickles her ear and she blinks quickly.

"You wish." He has to give her credit. Her steady voice reflects none of the surprise her face gives away and her spirited retorts are as quick as ever.

"Trying to play the hero are you Potter? You never struck me as the knight in shining armour type." She continues, arching her face as far from his as she can in their close proximity. Dark red, luscious locks fan across his face and he discreetly inhales her floral scent.

"For you Evans, I'll always be your knight in shining armour." Is his smooth reply.

Lily makes a move to get up but his strong arms wrap around her to prevent departure. Slowly his hand inches down fraction by fraction.

"Don't touch what you'll never have." She taunts, wrenching herself out of his grasp.

"Ah, but I will have you Evans. You won't be able to defy my irresistible charms forever."

She's already walking away, her silhouette gradually getting smaller and he simply watches. _Tomorrow._ James tells himself. It's always tomorrow.

---

Half-light illuminates her stunning face as she delicately runs a brush through long hair like dark crimson silk. Piercing forest green eyes take in her reflection and soft pink bow-shaped lips curve into an alluring smile.

Lily casts her mind back an hour to the corridor, James' body pressed pleasurably against hers. He's been after her for a while now but still no closer to his goal than he ever was. Admittedly she finds the attention flattering and it certainly helps that he's no troll either.

She's fully aware that he thinks her a saucy tease. Her reputation has always far exceeded her actions but she was never the type to care. But still he wants her and she still can't fathom why. Maybe it's simply unattainability but somehow she knows it's more.

His proclamations that she will one day be his hasten her resolve to never fall for the handsome Marauder. He's sure he will but defiance is one thing she's always done well. _Fine,_ she thinks slyly, _if he wants to play dirty, she can play dirty too._

---

A stormy day dawns, the sun radiating from her smile. Carefully she dresses, taking extra effort to hitch her skirt up to reveal a tantalising amount of luscious creamy thigh. Heels like pins are strapped to dainty feet, her top ending dangerously low.

With quirky confidence she struts down to breakfast letting her hips swing in natural rhythm. A hint of smoky eyeliner sets off her emerald eyes and she's never felt more beautiful. Appreciative stares follow her, a wolf whistle carrying down the corridor behind.

She sees his eyes widen as she walks in taking the spare seat to his right. He's gaping and nothing can contain the winning smile that graces her lips. She asks him to pass the pumpkin juice and he nearly spills the lot. Purposefully she brushes his hand, noticing his fumbling movements.

Later, a gentle graze against his foot sends him teetering over the edge, his hand knocking the milk jug into his neighbour's plate. Lily grins slyly before getting up to leave, her skirt sliding up breathtakingly high, unblinking hazel eyes following her every move.

James follows her as she knew he would. He's captivated all over again; possessed by her and now she's the one with all the power. A self-congratulatory smirk, so uncannily similar to his, curves her lips.

"Lily!" Like a cannonball his voice calls to her and she turns, against all inhibitions. Never had she heard her name from his lips and it unnerves her. But she won't let on. This is her game now.

"Why do you hate me?" Uncertainty like she's never heard from him before seeps into his voice. The question startles her as she fights to keep control.

"I don't hate you." She replies flatly.

"Then why won't you go out with me?" Compassion was beginning to soften her until then. He sounded like a petulant child. Scolding herself for forgetting who and what this was Lily turns back coldly.

"Take a look at yourself James. You have every other girl fawn all over you. You demand everything you want and actually expect to get it. When you don't you act like a bratty child. Welcome to the real world. You don't always get what you want. Just because everybody else thinks you're God's gift, don't expect me to."

Anger and shame fills James. He hates what she does to him and hates that he always comes back. Most of all, he hates that she's always right.

Time slips by quickly and James ponders everything she ever said to him. Maybe he _is_ just an arrogant, shallow snot rag. He can't understand himself why he wants her so bad. First it was a game, a chase, a thrill. Now it's more but how much he can't tell. He wonders if he loves her. It doesn't sound as absurd as it once did.

James lives for patrols, the times he can spend in her presence. Tonight, he thinks determinedly, he won't let her evade him.

They walk in silence, the only sound being their echoing footsteps and the whisper of the wind. Occasionally James tries to make small talk but it freezes on his lips.

Lily wonders if she was too hard on him the other day. He annoys her, frustrates her and sometimes she wants nothing more than to lob something heavy at his head. But she can't deny his charm either. The cool charisma that enchants even her. She tries to decipher why she wants to teach him a lesson and a jab in her heart answers. Because slowly, against all better judgement she's falling for him too.

"James." Her voice is like honey. Slowly he turns, startled at their closeness but does nothing to alter that.

She reaches up and runs a hand through his messy raven locks, making them stick out even wilder. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her close, hoping she won't slap him for his audacity. James buries his head in the crook of her neck feeling her arch against him. Lightly he kisses the pulse point there, a desire so strong building inside him. He's never been this close to her and he never wants it to end.

His mind is growing pleasurably dizzy, as if a few too many glasses of firewhiskey are getting to his head. Her skin smells like coconut and he leaves a trail of feather light kisses down her neck making her eyes close in pleasure.

Sliding her hand down his back, a soft breathy moan escapes her and he smiles. Maybe she is enjoying this as much as he is. Maybe they can forget their game, just for now, just for one night.

Lily wraps her arms around his neck, leaning against the wall as his body follows. A lustful groan makes her smile as she slides delicate fingers under his robes and over his hard chest. Lightly, oh so lightly, her fingers make icy-hot trails over his skin. A tremor runs through his body at her tormenting touch. His eyes are black with desire and half-closed as he allows her to place hot kisses along his jaw bone, down his neck making him wild with longing.

His brain is on fire and just when he thinks he's going to lose it she stops. "Goodnight James." She whispers, her warm breath sending tingles on his skin and he stares straight into her eyes. A soft smile, gentle and warm lingers on her lips before she places one light kiss on his cheek and walks away. He wants to call after her but his mouth won't work and his mind is foggy.

Leaning against the wall he rests his forehead on the cool stone, waiting for his breathing to regulate. Like a dream he wonders if any of that really just happened. Is she playing with him again or did she want that, need that as much as he did?

---

All night he tosses and turns, unable to shut the image of her from his mind. In the morning he's twitchy and on edge. He has to see her, to kiss her, to hold her. Everything he thinks of is her and now more than ever he wants her. Always her.

At breakfast his eyes anxiously scan for her but she's nowhere in sight. A hint of red sends him into a frantic schoolgirl tizzy until he sinks back into his seat, disappointment taking over as he realises it's only someone's bag.

Rain begins to fall from an overcast sky, large black clouds covering the blue sky hiding the sun from view. James stands by the common room window watching each drop slide down the glass like tears. Soft wind rustles the trees as leaves drift in tiny whirlwinds to the wet grass.

Red. His heart thumps frantically as he sees her. He never knew he could feel this way, that someone could make him feel so euphoric and so hellishly depressed all at once. That one glance, one touch, one whisper could leave him in perpetual fervour.

Captivated he watches her spin, her beautiful face turned to the heavens catching water droplets. Dancing and twirling, her hair fans behind her in a fiery trail, her mouth open in a beatific smile. Time seems to melt away as nothing but her seems to exist to him. Her energy never wavers, her passion never wilting, her vivacity never dying.

Longing tugs at his heart but something holds him back. Uncertainty. Her arms extend in front of her as if she's trying to catch the landscape. Slowly she falls, still laughing, the ground waiting to meet her as she lands in a pile of wet lawn, her eyes as bright as the absent sun.

For days she barely looks at him. Subtly, and then not so subtly, he tries to catch her attention to no avail. It's torture, pure unadulterated torture and the beginnings of anger stir in his heart.

Finally he corners her in the library of all places. The strict stillness unnerves him but he casts it aside. Firmly he drops his things at her table and sits down opposite. Lily looks up in surprise, those startling orbs of hers wide with something undefinable.

Silence passes, the only sound audible being those of scratching quills and turning pages. James looks at her again, his skin tingling with pent up passion at her moist lips, pouted ever so slightly with concentration, her top riding up nicely allowing him a pleasant view of her flat stomach.

He wonders if it's wrong to feel turned on at just the mere sight of her. Faint hints of coconut waft under his senses sending his nerves into a frenzy. He wants her. Now. He no longer cares that they're in the damn library. In fact it only makes the prospect more exciting. The strong desire to have his wicked way with her right then and there, kissing her passionately as he tears her clothes off in a frenzy, books flying everywhere… damn his wicked mind.

"I need a book." She announces, standing up quickly and breaking his far too sexy fantasy.

Leaving as quickly as possible Lily shakes her head. She needs to clear her mind before she goes back. Dizziness is invading her and thoughts of him are swirling naughtily in her mind. Frustration grips her. She was never supposed to feel this way, never grow attached, never bloody fall for him.

Footsteps matching hers draw her attention and she turns, his face so close to hers. A blush stains her cheeks and he looks surprised. He hasn't seen he blush in years, not always-in-control Lily. Yet here it was, unannounced and unavoidable and it makes him smile.

"Don't you smirk at me." She snaps. He raises and eyebrow in defiance, his smirk perfectly in place. Who's in control now?

"Don't avoid me." He retorts. Her eyes narrow.

"Don't annoy me."

"Don't tease me."

"I'll do whatever I please." Haughtily she stares straight at him.

And when he replies his voice is low and menacing. "Then so will I."

His lips come crashing down on hers, hard and demanding and far too hot and she melts instantly. Pent up passion driving them both wild as her lips part to allow his tongue to explore every crevice of her mouth. He can feel her moan against his lips, soft and breathy as his hands roam her body, touching all those places his raunchy mind has thought about for days.

One hand wildly runs through his hair as the other tugs desperately at his shirt, pulling it quickly from the waistband of his jeans. A groan escapes him as her hand dangerously traces circles across his chest lower and lower. Breathing is coming in short gasps as he kisses her harder and faster.

The embers inside her roar into blazing life as exploring hands run the length of her side. His mouth is doing wicked things, driving her wild and she now knows the torture he's been in all week. The unruly passion driving him insane in now burning in her too. Another gasp as he lays hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping.

"James." She whimpers, her hot breath washing over his cheek. She knows she should stop him now before everything gets beyond her control but deep inside she knows it was always beyond her control.

She pulls back. He stares straight into her emerald pools, hazy with passion. "You're not going to run away from me again are you?" James whispers. For a moment she looks intently back and slowly, so slowly she shakes her head.

"Not this time."

Without thinking, his racing hormone-driven mind taking complete control James wraps strong arms around her waist lifting her up and pinning her to the wall. Her small shriek of surprise is diminished by his quick lips covering hers.

Air catches in her throat as his arms release her, every curve sliding down his firm body in tantalisingly slow motion. Instinctively she wraps her legs around him, her heals digging into his back as she pulls him closer. His hot kisses caress her bruised lips, his hands tangling in her thick auburn locks.

A fleeting thought of what will happen after crosses her mind but is instantly dismissed. She doesn't care anymore. She only wants to live in the here and now. For once she forgets all inhibitions and allows herself to get lost in the hot and heavy sensations.

For the first time in her life she knows what it's like to be in love.

---

**Just another oneshot. Somehow my oneshots never manage to stick to the original idea but let me know if you think it works anyway. Consider it on probation; it's very... well not my usual style at all and to be honest I'm sure entirely sure how much I like it. Still, reviews make the world a happier place :)**

**While this is most definitely ****very**** heated snogging, just so nobody gets the wrong implications, it doesn't go beyond that. Personally, I think Lily has more class than to fornicate in the library.**

**I've gone through and changed some of the suggestions from reviewers and fixed the typos so hopefully there shouldn't be anymore although I probably missed at least one somewhere...**


End file.
